


Scanner

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble4: Two lost years [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Death, Drabble Collection, Drabble4: Dos años perdidos, Drabble4: Two lost years, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Examination, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Drugs, Shame, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack stared at the screen blankly. Everything was in order. The tissues were almost completely regenerated and there was no embryo inside him. No sign of the passing of the Master through his body and his life. Jack’s fingers ran over his belly up to the scar that had started to disappear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scanner

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Escáner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274654) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject). 



> Note: These series are composed of all the pieces I’ve written but have never been part of any story and some that have eventually resulted to be a complete story. I've divided them into eight stages, according with my own "universe": Beginning, Valiant, Among Masters, Two lost years, Recovery, Twist of fate, Family life, and Future. There’s no order inside every stage. Some are funny, some are silly and others, endearing. Some are horrible, cruel. But I think Jack and Ianto deserve that everything gets published. All my other stories also fit these stages. For the moment. Torchwood will never end.
> 
> I want to thank my precious friend Fantasticlyn for her support and her grammatical advices.

—There’s nothing, Jack. The wound is almost healed... and nothing more.

Jack stared at the screen blankly. Everything was in order. The tissues were almost completely regenerated and there was no embryo inside him. No sign of the passing of the Master through his body and his life. Jack’s fingers ran over his belly up to the scar that had started to disappear. His body was constantly regenerating, although more slowly because of drugs of the Master. For the last two years, he had lost an impossible amount of liters of blood and even entire limbs. He had died hundreds of times. And in a matter of days, his body would be perfectly healthy again. But... what about his mind? How could he fix that? The drugs that the deranged Time Lord had injected him to slow down his regenerations would eventually also disappear from his immortal body. Soon there would only be Jack and his nightmarish memories. How could he face them?

The Doctor turned off the scanner and pulled him out of his reverie. Jack sat on the couch with a tiny twinge of pain in his belly. His feet dangled in the air, like a child.

—Are you calmer now? —said the Doctor.

Jack ran a hand over his face and tried to smile.

—I suppose so. Thank you.

The Doctor, visibly relieved too, approached him. Jack glanced at him: his blue suit, hands in his pockets. Suddenly, he was aware of his own nakedness. The pajama pants he was wearing, the only thing he was wearing, ran down his hips narrowed by weight loss to reveil the remains of the horrible wound. He suppressed a shiver and started to get off the couch.

—I’m going to get dressed. I think I’ve spent too much time naked... Who would have thought that I could say something like that? —he said trying to smile again without success—. But before I’ll need another shower...

—Jack, I’m sorry —said the Doctor standing in front of him.

The proximity made him nervous.

—It’s not your fault.

—I know exactly how big my fault is in this, Jack. And I know it’s more than big. But what I said... about you missing a Time Lord for your collection...

Jack looked down at the floor.

—Never mind.

—I was angry. I said it because I wanted to be hurtful.

—You were.

—Sorry...

The Doctor’s voice contained a huge pain. Jack nodded.

—Well, now I have a Time Lord in my collection. And I swear you I’ve had enough for a lifetime. Even for one as long as mine.

—Will you forgive me?

—Sure. I will —said the Captain in a low voice—. If you excuse me... I need... I need... to go out...

Jack slipped from the couch and avoided looking at the big, sad eyes of Doctor and left the infirmary with his hand still on his belly.


End file.
